


The Babe with the Power

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold in the Dark Castle, F/M, Magic, Voodoo doll, phantom touch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst cleaning Belle finds an intriguing little doll that is so much more that she expected it to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The image of him was something a witch had tried to use against him years ago. He’d pried the wee dolly from her fingers before she could do anything other than stick a few pins in it; those had only prickled a bit; and of course the witch had no further use for it after that; snails can’t use voodoo dolls. It had just become another trinket in his collection. He really should have moved it to the Vault when he brought Belle into the Dark Castle, but it had been such a silly ineffective little thing he’d not given it much thought, until the day he was making a deal on the far side of the Enchanted Forest. 

It wasn’t a very important deal, just a simple trade for prestige where the actual price would be a favour from the man’s grandson, not that the aspiring farmer understood that, but it wasn’t Rumple’s problem if the man didn’t pay attention to the fine print.

“That is all you ask for Dark One?”

He felt the shiver over his scalp and had to shake his head to focus on the matter at hand.

“Yes, yes a little deed to be done at some point in the future, no murder or anything else that would offend your…”

The shiver hit him again and he lost his words. It had honestly felt like someone was running their fingers through his hair, how odd. The farmer was frowning at him now. Rumple felt his temper straining between frustration with the farmer and the desperate need to know what was happening to him.

“Do we have a deal or not, dearie? My time is precious after all.”

The farmer simply nodded and made his mark on the contract. Rumple was about to snap his fingers when the sensation of fingers running over his face stopped him. The farmer stepped back with a look of fear on his face, it was the sort of look that Rumple would have normally pounced on and had a bit of fun with, but the soft stroking feeling now running down his neck was too much of a distraction, so he snarled and finished the magic that would fulfill his end of the deal. 

“I’ll be back in time, dearie, enjoy your wealth and all the joys it brings.”

Rumple wrapped himself in a cloud of ruddy smoke and reappeared in the great hall of the Dark Castle. His boots had barely touched the floor before he was yelling for his maid.

“BELLE! BELLE! Where are you?”

His stomach dropped as if he’d fallen from a great height, then lurched again as he felt warmth wrap around his middle. Oh, this wasn’t good. Her approach was heralded by the clicking of her heels and an odd swaying sensation, as if he was the one running. His stomach settled as Belle skittered to a halt in front of him.

“Rumple! Whatever is the matter?”

He blinked away the nausea that came with the feeling of being in motion when he wasn’t and gave her a rather subpar glare.

“What have you been doing today, little maid?”

Belle tilted her head at him, a tiny little line appearing between her brows as she frowned at him.

“I’ve been cleaning your collection, as you instructed.”

He watched as she tucked her hand in the pocket of her apron and in that second he knew that she had the voodoo doll in there and was currently running her fingers over it; he could feel phantom fingers tracing along his spine to the point he had to muffle a whimper with his hands. He needed to get the damn thing back without her knowing the power it had over him.

“And did you move anything from the shelves?”

Rumple flinched as Belle’s hand tightened around the doll. Oh sweet mother of mercy, that shouldn’t have felt as nice as it did. She slowly withdrew her hand from her pocket, her thumb tracing along the side of the doll making him squirm. He bit his lips so hard to hold back the giggling her tickling caused that he tasted blood. She sounded cautious as she asked; “So, this isn’t just a child’s toy then?”

“Of course not! What child would have a doll that looked like that?”

He tried to force some snap and snarl into his voice, but Belle was completely indifferent to his bark these days, he supposed he was lucky she didn’t roll her eyes at him. She curled a lock of the doll’s hair around her finger as she gave it a long hard stare. Rumple felt the tug on his scalp and cursed the tiny moan that escaped his throat.

“It’s a strange thing, but quite charming in its own way. What is it?”

Rumple wanted to snatch the doll from her hands, but Belle was caressing the head of the doll and that felt so very nice that he was having a hard time thinking clearly. It did occur to him that the bloody thing had never worked as well for the witch that made it. Belle had asked him a question, hadn’t she?

“It’s me, I mean it’s mine.”

Damn it all, Belle had caught his verbal stumble; she gave the doll in her hands a curious look. Rumple braced himself, ready for her inevitable disgust, ready for her to fling the doll from her and run from his presence.

“I’ve read about something like this, is this a voodoo doll?”

Of course he should have learned by now that Belle flew in the face of expectation. Her constant desire for knowledge and adventure frequently put her in danger’s path, but this time Rumple was certain he was the one in trouble.

“Yes, it is, a voodoo doll of me.”

She shifted her grip and cradled the doll in both hands as if it was something very precious.

“Am I hurting you?”

Rumple shook his head; he didn’t trust his voice not to squeak if he spoke. Belle’s thumbs were rubbing over the legs and arms of the doll. The phantom caresses were turning him to mush; he wasn’t sure how much longer he could endure this heaven. He wanted to give in and drop to his knees, to beg her to touch him directly, but that would be too much to ask of the woman who already had to endure his company day in and day out.

“Do you feel it when I touch the doll?”

When he’d made the deal for Belle, he hadn’t known what he was getting himself into. Her fear of him had faded after less than a fortnight, she laughed at his dark quips and made ones of her own that were just as dark, with tuts and rolls of her pretty blue eyes she had him picking up after himself instead of leaving his boots and cloak wherever he dropped them. And now, she was asking him dangerous questions like that. He could not, would not answer honestly, he had to get the damn thing out of her hands now.

“No matter what your father’s court may think I did not deal for you to pleasure me. Give me the doll and we can pretend this never happened.”

He didn’t need Belle to cock her head to one side and curl her lip; he knew that he’d misspoke the instant the words left his lips. Belle’s thumbs stilled on the doll leaving him with the impression of warmth on his shoulder and thigh that he would treasure. This was it, now she was going to lose her temper and hurl the doll at him and call him all manner of names that would only be a fraction of the vitriol he deserved.

“What if I chose to give you pleasure? Would you like that?”

“Yes, gods yes…but why would you want that?”

Belle traced her fingernail over the chest of the doll and Rumple gave up trying to deny the effect her indirect touches were having on him, he let out the shuddering moan that had been building in his chest since he’d returned to the castle. Belle nodded slowly and changed the motion of her fingernail from up and down to little circles; she was going to be the end of him.

“I confess I want to understand how a voodoo doll works, but mostly I want to see you happy.”

Rumple began trembling as Belle focused her caresses on the chest and back of the doll. His knees, which had been doing an amazing job keeping him upright under the onslaught of affection, gave up and sent him tumbling to the floor at her feet.

“Rumple! I’m sorry.”

There was a moment of motion sickness that Rumple put down to the doll flying from Belle’s hand and landing somewhere on the far side of the room, and then, then there was bliss, pure and simple bliss as Belle’s actual hands gripped his shoulders and held him steady. His own hands dithered in the air as he met her eyes. It couldn’t be, was that acceptance in her eyes?

“Rumple, touch me.”

His hands obeyed her command and came to rest on her hips. She melted into him, her hands roaming over his shoulders and his neck as he gently squeezed her hips.

“This can’t be real.”

Belle pinched his side making him squirm and yelp.

“Alright, that feels very real. Why is this real?”

Belle shifted to put a little distance between them and stilled her hands.

“It’s real if we both want it to be real. I want this, I want to touch you and be touched by you. Do you want this Rumplestiltskin?”


	2. Chapter 2

She wanted to touch him? 

“Why?”

The vague nature of his question annoyed him slightly, but for all of his skill with carefully worded contracts he couldn’t think of the words to wrap around the sheer enormity of the concept. Belle understood.

“I told you I like you Rumple. I like you a lot.”

She was curling a lock of his hair around her finger as she spoke, the direct touch more intense than the phantom feelings he’d experience when she was toying with the doll. This was too much; he caught her wrists in his fingers and pushed her hands away from him.

“What do you want Belle? Everybody wants something from me.”

There was more of his usual snarl back in his voice, but she didn’t recoil, he could see no cunning or deception in her blue eyes, of course he could just be fooling himself.

“I just want you Rumple.”

He was so weak, why couldn’t he push her away? This was a terrible idea, letting anyone get this close only ever brought him pain, his long life had taught him that lesson over and over, but he didn’t want to run from this, didn’t want to run from Belle. He was as helpless before her as a moth to a flame, he was going to get burned, but he found he didn’t care.

He loosened his grip on her wrists and slowly slid his hands along her forearms. His movements were slow and tentative; a very large part of him was still convinced that this was some sort of trick; that Belle was waiting for him to commit to this before she laughed in his face. She mirrored his movements with more confidence, he could feel the heat of her hands through his shirt, the drag of the silk over his scaled skin; the shivers her touch sent through him paled in comparison to the feel of her smooth skin under his palms. He let his hands drift back down her arms, his thumbs tracing waves against the delicate skin of her inner arm. Belle gave a little sigh and Rumple looked up into her eyes, why had he been watching the progress of his hands when he could have been looking at those wondrous eyes? He let his hands retrace their path over her arms, but this time kept his focus on Belle’s face. The enraptured bliss on her face shattered the walls around his heart. He became bolder in his movements, touching more firmly; she was so tiny he could encircle her arm with his fingers. She did laugh as her reached the inside of her elbows.

“That tickles.”

Rumple’s boots creaked against the flagstones as he shifted forward, why were they still on the floor? He gave her a shy smile; “Shall we move somewhere more comfortable?”

Belle nodded and rose to her feet, her fingers threaded through his as she tugged him up. Her skirts brushed against his legs as she swayed on the spot. He wasn’t sure what they should do next, but Belle, wonderful clever Belle knew what she wanted. She strode over to the couch by the fireplace, dragging him in her wake. He let her push him into the seat and whimpered as she hitched up her skirt and straddled his lap, her hands resting on his shoulders, it felt so natural rest his hands on her thighs. 

“Just relax Rumple.”

It wasn’t the easiest thing to do, Belle was devouring him with her eyes, the rising feeling of anticipation was making his chest tight, his breath came in short sharp pants that turned into a gasp as Belle ran her hands over his chest. Her hands wormed their way under his waistcoat and peeled it from his shoulders. He had to sit forward to wriggle out of the stiff dragon hide, his movement almost dislodged Belle from his lap, but his hand darted around her waist and held her tight, that brought his face a scant inch from the exposed creamy skin below her neck. He rubbed his cheek over her skin, inhaling her scent. He was about to ask if this was alright, if this was what she wanted when her fingers wove into his hair and held him close. His restraint crumbled, his hand wandered up her back mapping the bumps of her spine, pressing her into him as he nuzzled into her. Belle was making delicious little sounds as she carded her fingers through his hair. The sharp tug that pulled him away from her made his eyes widen in concern until Belle’s dreamily smiling face came into view. She dipped her head, closing the space between their faces, Rumple could feel each exhale fan across his face, saw his own breath puffing at a curl of her hair that hang by her face. Belle licked her lips and Rumple’s own tongue mirrored the movement. The stunned thought that he was about to kiss her flitted across his mind, but all coherent thought was lost as her lips touched his. For a brief moment they stayed just like that, lip to lip, both holding their breath. Rumple would never know who moved first, but one of them did and their kiss became more, deeper, passionate. 

Rumple felt the ripple of magic run over them, but he didn’t give up Belle’s lips, how could he when she was meeting his every kiss with her own? How could he pull away when she caught his bottom lip in hers and sucked gently, how could he move away when her tongue darted into his mouth and lapped at the inside of his mouth? It would take a man much braver, much stronger than him to deny her exploration. He noticed too late that the power building through them, around them. The magic pulled Belle away from him, he tried to hold on to her hand as she rose into the air, tried to keep a hold on her as she rose further into the air forcing him to his feet.

“Belle! Belle!”

He couldn’t hear anything but the crackle of the swirling magic, magic that now he was concentration he recognized as his own. The spell lasted for a few heart stopping seconds before Belle drifted down into Rumple’s arms.

“Belle?”

She raised her head to him and Rumple’s jaw dropped. Belle was changed, her creamy skin glittered in the light, her hair was more tightly curled and her eyes, oh her eyes.

“Rumple? What was that?”

“I’m sorry Belle, I’m so sorry.”

Belle pushed away from his embrace and hurried to the window, the reflection in the darkened glass gave her an idea of the change that had overcome her. Rumple twisted his fingers together waiting for her to say something, to curse him for what his curse, what he had done to her. She didn’t say a word; the shock of it was keeping her silent, but Rumple had to speak, had to try and apologise.

“I’m so very sorry Belle. I swear to you I will find a way to fix this.”

Belle slowly turned from the window and smiled at him.

“Why would you fix this?”

Rumple took a hesitant step forward and pried his hands apart so he could gesture at her.

“Be…because I’ve turned you into a monster?”

Belle rolled her shoulders and stepped towards him, the coward’s reaction almost made him step back, but he held his ground, the least he could do was acquiesce to her wraith. He dipped his head ready for the full force of her anger, but it didn’t come. He looked up through his hair to find Belle smiling at him.

“Do you know the story of the broken souls? I think it is only common to my kingdom, the tale tells us how when the world began souls were united, but a lonely and vengeful god broke the souls apart,” Belle took a step towards him, “Now the souls wander the realm as lonely as that god was, until the day they find their other half,” Another step toward him, he was quivering where he stood as he fought against the instinct to flee, “When two halves find each other they share the Soulkiss, a healing, that makes them whole once more.”

He had heard the story, thought it was just another version of True Love’s Kiss, dismissed it as nothing but nonsense, he’d long ago put any foolish hopes of love in any form behind him. Now, now he had to question everything he had assumed about the world, could it be that it was real, that there was a possibility even for monster? Belle was looking at him with such hope in her changed eyes that Rumple managed to find his voice.

“I..is that what you think happened here, between us, the Soulkiss?”

Belle gave an easy shrug and reached for his hand, “Yes.”

She was so sure, so calm in the face of what had happened to her. Bathed in the power of her confidence Rumple found strength; strength enough to entertain the thought, the hope, that they were two halves of a whole. He twined his fingers around hers, the pleasure of her touch inspired lightness in his soul that made him giggle and twirl her round to unheard music. His eyes following the glimmers of fire light on her new scaled skin.

“Oh Belle, sweetheart, you shine.”

She came to a halt in front of him and glanced coyly at her toes before looking up at him through her eyelashes.

“I’ve often wondered how far your scales go.”

He would look back on this moment and wonder where the confidence came from to let him say: “I’ll show you mine if…”

Belle’s new bright blue reptilian eyes sparkled with a devilment that Rumple knew would be his downfall, and he found himself happy to take the plunge. The fingers of her free hand played with the bow of her blouse.

“I’ll show you mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so, a twist on TLK I guess. Probably not what you were expecting, sorry. The Voodoo Doll with play apart in the smut in chapter three.


	3. Chapter 3

Rumple’s eyes were fixed on Belle’s finger and thumb as she twirled the fine cord that fastened her blouse. His mind was racing, a hundred images of how this moment could play out dancing in his mind’s eye. He knew what Belle wanted, he wanted exactly the same thing, of that he was sure, but how best to set about getting them from here to there? Belle’s beautiful blue gold skin glimmered in the fire light. Rumple licked his lips at the thought of seeing all of her by fire light, that decided it, they would stay here in the great hall, but he needed to make a few changes to the furnishings first. With an elegant wave of his hand the finely woven rug vanished from the hearth, replaced by a large pile of creamy soft sheepskins and plump pillows. Belle tilted her head and considered the new arrangement.

A flash of panic sped through Rumple, should he have taken them to her bed chamber? He had no idea how to woo a born and bred lady, were they beyond wooing since they’d decided to see how far each other’s scales went? Belle must have read his worry on his face; she smiled softly at him and tugged the bow of her blouse free.

“This is perfect Rumple.”

He felt a surge of pride that he had pleased her in this small way. He was about to take her in his arms when a stray thought shoved it’s way to the front of his mind and demanded to be heard. The voodoo doll! Belle had taken to feeding the local stray cats, the furry fiends kept finding their way up from the kitchen, he didn’t mind them as such, but he didn’t want one of them to slink in and think the doll was a plaything. 

“One moment, please Belle.”

She gave him a brief nod and watched as he twisted on his heel and crossed the flagstones in long strides. Belle hummed appreciatively at the cling of his britches as Rumple bent and scooped the voodoo doll from the floor, that little hum turned into a gasp as Rumple’s fingers connected with the doll. Rumple’s hair whipped around his face as he spun back to face Belle.

“Belle? What is it?”

“I can feel your touch on the doll.”

Rumple gave the doll in his hand a puzzled stare, he’d never heard of any voodoo doll acting like this before. Ever so slowly he traced the tip of a claw over the top of the doll’s head. Belle visibly shivered.

“Oh, that is strange.”

He pulled his claw away from the doll and held it a loosely as he could in his hands while still protecting it from harm.

“Bad strange, or…”

Belle didn’t let him finish; “It’s good, very good.”

A mischievous smirk twisted Rumple’s lips, Belle hadn’t known the power of the doll when she had teased him to distraction with her phantom touch, he shouldn’t take advantage of this situation; it wouldn’t be fair. A soft chuckle brought him out of his contemplation. Belle was grinning at him.

“Go on, you know you want to.”

Rumple gave a small giggle and obliged her instruction and his desire. His thumbs caressed the doll, his eyes firmly on Belle. His mouth went dry at the sight of her bliss filled reaction. From the moment he’d first seen her she had intrigued him, he wasn’t blind to her physical beauty, but he’d seen something else within her, during her time at the castle he’d attributed that inner light to her courage, her intellect and, on occasion, her sheer stubbornness; but now he as he watched her respond the movement of his thumbs over the doll he saw something else, something that caused part of his soul he thought dead and forgotten to bloom into life again.

As he trailed a lingering caress along the doll’s arm Belle’s hand ran along her arm in the wake of his phantom touch, feeling bold Rumple traced his finger over the chest of the doll, he whimpered as Belle gasped and ran her own hands down the column of her neck and over her breast, her now dark blue eyes fixed on him, she sounded breathless when she spoke.

“While this is amazing, I think I’d rather have the real deal.”

Rumple nodded and quickly conjured a plinth near the pile of sheepskins for the doll, if Belle could be affected by the thing then there was no way he would allow one of the moggies to get near it. Once empty, his hands reached for her, Belle met him half way and before he could draw a full breath their lips met, softly slowly and sweetly they explored each other with lips and tongues.

Eventually the kiss broke; Rumple rested his forehead against Belle’s.

“You taste of spring time, sweetheart.”

“And you of warm autumn spice, my love.”

Belle caught his lips for another quick kiss before she asked; “How do I get you out of your boots?”

Rumple chuckled, he slid his hands from Belle’s back and caught her hands in his so they could stay physically connected as he stepped back just enough to look down at the stiff laced leather than encased him from toe to knee. 

“I dress and undress with magic. It would take far too long to put them on without it.”

“So, magic to get us out of our boots, but the rest comes off the old fashioned way?”

“A wonderful suggestion.”

Rumple waved his hand; their boots vanished from their feet, the tendrils of magic made Belle giggle. She glanced around and smiled when she saw he had set their boots side by side next to the couch, stockings and socks neatly tucked into the tops. She tugged on his hands and rose on her tip toes to press a light kiss to the end of his nose.

“Thank you for not leaving them in the middle of the floor, but we don’t have to be so tidy with the rest of our clothes.”

Belle’s words were bold, but Rumple spotted the blush that stained her cheeks. He’d seen her skin flushed from working, or when he needled her to anger with his cutting remarks, never again would the apples of her cheeks colour pink, now the blue in her transformed skin deepened making the gleams of warm gold more prominent. It was a beautiful sight.

“You blush blue now, Belle.”

Her eyes roved over his face, taking in the deeper grey-green hue around his cheekbones.

“I’m not the only one blushing.”

He chuckled shyly and stepped on to the sheepskins; Belle followed him and dug her toes into the thick soft fleece. For a moment they just looked at each other, lost in the anticipation and each other’s love. Rumple’s hands trembled as he reached for the laces of Belle’s bodice. She covered his hesitant hands with her own and guided him to the knot. His clever fingers worked blind to free it, his eyes fixed on the rise and fall of Belle’s breasts, a ripple of shame made him look up at her eyes.

“Sorry.”

“It’s alright, I want you to look. I’m going to when I peel you out of those pants.”

A shiver of pleasure ran the length of Rumple’s spine. The knot was undone, mindful not to scratch Belle he hooked his fingernail into the laces and began to pull them loose. She sighed as the bodice fell open; Rumple ran his hands under the stiff fabric around her ribs, she was so warm, her heat radiated through the cotton of her blouse slowing his hands as he relished the feel of her. Belle wriggled the bodice down her arms and flung it away.

With his hands on her waist Rumple turned Belle a little so he could get a look at the sides of her skirt, women’s clothing wasn’t a total mystery to him, but he wanted to be sure of the intricacies of Belle’s garment before her attempted to remove anything further, there was a temptation to tear the fabric from her, but it was quashed by the desire to prolong this tantalising reveal. Belle was clearly battling similar emotions, her hands grabbed the open collar of his shirt; she took a deep breath, her grip eased and her hands drifted down the silk until she reached the buttons. A soft moan escaped Rumple’s lips as her thumbs brushed his skin. He wasn’t aware that his eyes had closed until they slammed opened at the feel of Belle’s lips on his chest. He looked down to briefly see a mass of chestnut curls, his head rolled back on his neck as Belle licked his breast bone. The sensation of Belle’s hot, wet tongue on his nipple made his knees buckle sending him tumbling backwards, his grip on Belle’s waist pulled her down with him. Thanks to the fleeces they landed softly, tangled together in an intimate heap.

“Are you alright?”

A brief struggle with his shirt and Rumple managed to free himself to prop himself up on his elbows to look at the glimmering beauty lying on his chest. 

“I’m fine. Are you alright?”

Belle hummed and traced the tip of her new claw-like nails over his skin. Rumple had to bite his bottom lip to stifle his whimper. 

“Is that not pleasant?”

“It’s very, very pleasant.”

She hummed again and shifted onto her knees between his sprawled legs so she could more easily map the contours of his chest with her nails. Rumple winced once as she scratched a touch to hard; Belle dipped her head and soothed the spot with a kiss. She sat back on her heels and examined her nails, there were as long as his, but had a mother of pearl sheen to them.

“These are going to take a bit of getting used to.”

Rumple sat up and took her hand in his; he kissed each finger in turn then turned her hand and pressed his lips to her palm. He cared for his own claws with magic, but he knew of beauty houses where he could learn the art of manicure so he could care for Belle’s claws by hand, the thought of sharing that simple intimacy with her warmed him.

Belle’s other hand ran down his side, she gave him a suggestively seductive smirk as her fingers toyed with the waist of his pants.

“You scales go this far. Shall we see if mine do?”

“Oh yes please.”

Getting Belle out of her blouse was a challenge for Rumple’s shaking hands, it didn’t help that the blouse itself was determined to keep its mistress demurely covered. Through gritted teeth he asked; “How fond of this are you?”

“Rip it from me my love.”

Rumple growled low in his throat and gripped the fabric tight, he gave Belle a brief glance to assure himself of her consent, the twitch of her eyebrows told him everything he needed and he the blouse tore in two.

“Oh. Oh Belle, sweetheart, your scales are so beautiful.”

He watched her chest rise and fall before she looked down at her bare self. It struck him that this was the first time she had seen her own transformed flesh and she had been brave enough to share this moment with him. Carefully and deliberately he withdrew his hands from her torn blouse.

“Would you like a mirror, so you can see yourself as I do?”

She swallowed and nodded, Rumple could see her anxiety written in her face; could feel it in his own heart, was this an effect of the Soulkiss? He didn’t care for the details of this mystery now, his sweetheart needed something from him; a quick wave of his hand conjured a huge looking glass next to the sheepskins they sat on. Rumple rose to his feet and help Belle to hers. He nodded toward the mirror but didn’t push her toward it. Belle took a moment before she rolled her shoulders back and shrugged out of her ripped blouse, this was the head strong maid her knew so well, being brave in the hope that bravery would follow, she would not do this alone, he would be by her side; he had to hope that his presence would provide her some comfort.

Belle kept her eyes down until while she positioned herself in front of the glass. Rumple waited to one side as she took a deep breath and opened her eyes. For a long moment she made no sound then:

“Oh. Look at me.”

He moved to stand behind her and looked at her form in the mirror. The glass showed Belle bare from the waist up, her plump breasts tipped with dark inky nipples, her skin the blue of a spring sky sprinkled with warm rose gold sparkles. Rumple was rendered dumb, but he forced his clumsy tongue to speak.

“I am looking sweetheart.”

“I’m, I’m blue and gold and scaly.”

“Yes.”

Belle was quiet for a while longer. Her head tilted to one side as she said; “You’re not looking at yourself.”

Rumple smiled but didn’t move his eyes; he’d not spared his reflection a glance.

“Why would I look at myself when before me is the fairest in any land?”

Rumple watched as Belle’s blush ran from cheek to breast.

“Oh Belle, you are a sight to behold, sweetheart.”

She became a flurry of movement, her skirt had fallen to the floor before Rumple realised what she was about. He sucked in a shocked breath, the beauty in the mirror was bare, as naked as the day she was born, he couldn’t tear his eyes from the sight, wouldn’t dare in case the glorious vision vanished.

“Well, my scales go head to toe, so. . .”

The hint in her words was echoed plainly by the twinkle in her eyes. Rumple snapped his fingers and banished his leather pants to gods know where, he really didn’t care if he never saw them again, of course that meant that he was now stark naked in front of a mirror, and more importantly in front of Belle. She had not covered herself and her soft sigh was enough to keep his hands from darting in front of the essentials.

“Oh Rumple, scales from head to toe, just like me.”

The mirror was the only witness to two halves of a whole reaching for each other, its silvered glass the only eye to see the two shimmering souls melding as one, as they were meant to be from the beginning, as they would always be from this day forth. Neither Belle nor Rumple heard the thunder in the sky outside the Dark Castle, neither of them noticed the futile rage of the old forgotten lonely god as they came together in the ultimate bonding of true soulmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's more to come (no pun intended) if anyone is interested.


	4. Chapter 4

They reached for each other, hands sliding to each other’s back, fingers weaving into the other’s hair, chest to breast, hips bumping together as they kissed deeply. Belle shifted closer, grinding Rumple’s hard cock against her stomach, tearing a groan from his throat.

“Belle. Sweetheart.”

Rumple whispered the words into her mouth, reluctant to relinquish her lips. Belle shifted her mouth from his to kiss a path down his throat as she murmured;

“What is it, my love?”

He almost lost his train of thought as her kisses made his eyelids flutter, but he managed to gasp.

“You’re a maid.”

Belle sent shivers through him as she chuckled against his skin.

“That’s what you brought me here for.”

Rumple managed to pull his reluctant hands to her shoulders to push her away, just enough so he could see her face.

“I don’t mean a housemaid, I mean you’re, well, you’re innocent.”

Belle’s mouth formed into a perfect O as she understood his meaning. Her eyes darted away from him for a second before returning to his face. He tensed slightly at the hint of stubbornness gleaming within the depths of her reptilian pupils. She took a deep breath.

“I’m not.”

He blinked a few times. Belle was constantly a surprise to him; her knowledge was wide and varied, but he’d never even once considered that she might have first-hand experience of sex.

“Oh.”

Belle shrank away from him.

“You’re disappointed.”

Rumple rapidly shook his head and pulled her back into his arms.

“No, no I’m not sweetheart,” His brow creased as he struggled to find the right words, “It’s actually a bit of a relief, that you have some experience, I mean, I was worried about hurting you, or scaring you.”

Her arms snaked around his neck, pulling herself up on to her tiptoes, dragging their bodies flush together again. His fingers dug into her back as he held her tighter, diminishing the space between them to nothing.

“I’m not scared of you,” she nibbled his neck just below his ear then whispered, “I want you, all of you.”

The control that Rumple had managed to find vanished. His hands raced down Belle’s back and grasped her arse tight, he gave her plump flesh a firm squeeze, then with a growl he hoisted her up, she responded with a growl of her own and wrapped her legs tight around his waist, his cock trapped between them, the friction on his sensitive flesh made him see stars. One hand stayed on Belle’s arse and held her tight to him as he turned on the spot, his other hand cradled her head and his dipped his knees to lay them down on the fleece.

Belle fanned her hair out of the fleece; her fingers paused to toy with her now tightly curled locks.

“It feels different, it’s going to frizz terribly in the damp isn’t it?”

Rumple nodded, his fingers moving to join hers tangled in the ends of her hair; “Oh yes, but you’ll still be beautiful.”

Her hand cupped his face; “Just as you are always handsome too me.”

He blinked at her words, no one had ever thought him handsome, even before the scales, before his self-doubt could start tearing into her words Belle tightened her legs around his waist, grinding her core against his cock. Thought of anything else fled, in this moment Rumple’s whole world was Belle, her springtime scent, her soft warm body, her murmuring endearments. Lost in her kisses he unconsciously rolled his hips forward, they both gasped as he slid inside her. Rumple braced himself over her on his forearms, Belle looked up at him, love and wonder shining in her eyes, a perfect reflection of the emotions he was overcome with. A smile curled her lips, she gently thrust her hips upwards. Rumple almost bit through his bottom lip, whimpering at the glorious sensation. Belle chuckled at him and did it again; Rumple gave a breathy laugh and matched her movements. Slow and tender built thrust by thrust to passionate and breathless.

“Rumple!”

Belle cried his name and arched her back, clenching around him as her orgasm broke.

“Belle!”

Rumple’s breath caught in his throat, his hips stuttered a few times then his release took him into bliss with her.

With lazy kisses and gently stroking hands came back to their senses, Rumple eased his weight from Belle and rolled to one side. Belle gave a soft sigh, her hand tracing patterns along his side, his hand rested against the curve of her hip, his thumb tracing little circles. They shared smiles but neither spoke, they didn’t need to in this moment, words would come later.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the title is a quote from Labyrinth, and I'm not even the slightest bit sorry.


End file.
